Todo lo que necesitas es amor
by tsuki hogonake
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, un gran estudiante sobresaliente, deportista, guapo y las chica le adoran, Hinata Hyuga, tímida y no destaba mucho, ambos muy diferentes y ni se hablan, hasta que la prima de Sasuke, una estudiante problemática, hace que sus caminos se crucen.
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1

Sasuke Uchiha es alguien muy importante, de gran reputación que iba a la academia Konoha, un alumno de sobresaliente, guapo, adorado por todas las chicas y atlético, iba a la misma academia que iba su hermano y su padre, su mejor amigo, Naruto estab sentado a su lado cuando hacían una de sus típicas peleas, tenía todo lo que podía desear. De repente Kakashi sensei apareció en la sala con sus librosm pervertidos y su cara desinteresada.

-Chicos, hoy vamos a tener una nueva alumna, sellama Beatorisu Hogonake, es de la heredera de una empresa muy importante y además la prima de Sasuke.-Dijo Kakashi y todos se sorprendieron, y voltearon a ver ha Sasuke que estabálido y en estado shock mientras sus amigos le miraban con cara preocupante, por su estado.

-Pero parece que no se encuentra aquí así que seguramente llegará tarde.-Dijo Kakashi y de rpente alguien abrió la ventada desde fuera y entró, todos miraban a la chica de la ventana en estado shock, era una chica de la altura de Sasuke, de 12 años, con el pelo corto por debajo del cuello sujeto con orquillas para que parezca más corto, pelo castaño con flequillo algo de lado con mechas rubias, copa D de pecho, el uniforme japonés de chica, piel pálida y ojos marrones oscuros.

-Hola, siento llegar tarde.-Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

.Me llamo Beatorisu Hogonake, soy la heredera de una de las empresas más importantes del mundo, tengo una cuarta parte de sangre española, y además mi familia se caracteriza por ser luchadores natos y soy la prima del emo-vengador…perdón Sasuke Uchiha.-Dijo Beatorisu y Sasuke la miró con furia.

-Muy bien, siéntate al lado de la chica de pelo corto morado y ojos blacos.-Dijo Kakashi sensei, Beatorisu miró el asiento libre y vió que estaba al lado de Hinata Hyuga, mo destacaba mucho y parecía nerviosa de estar al lado de ella, Beatorisu la miró fijamente unos segundos para después sentarse al lado de ella.

Cuando se fue el profesor, Beatorisu miró a Hinata, parecía bastante tímida y eso le extrañó ha Beatorisu.

-Hola.-Saludó Beatorisu.

-Ho-hola.-Dijo tímidamente.

-Soy Beatorisu Hogonake, ¿y tú?-Preguntó Beatorisu curiosa.

-Hinata Hyuga.-Dijo Hinta tímidamente, Beatorisu la miró y era cierto, esos ojos eran los de un Hyuga.

-Esos son los dueños de una empresa muy importante, he oído hablar de ella.-Dijo Beatorisu con una sonrisa.

-Sí, bueno…-Dijo Hinata tímidamente.

-Oye, me encanta tu pelo, es de un color muy bonito.-Dijo Beatorisu con una sonrisa.

-G-gracias Hogonake-san.-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-No me llames así, me hace sentir como una vieja que me llamen por mi apellido.-Dijo Beatorisu poniéndo caras graciosas que hicieron reír ha Hinata.

0o0o0o0

Sasuke contemplaba como su prima reía con la Hyuga extrañado.

-Sasuke, ¿a qué viene esa cara?-Preguntó Naruto asustado por la cara de su amigo.

-Es mi prima, sólo me va ha traer problemas si se queda aquí, no entiendo por qué la han trasladado aquí.-Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Por qué eres así? A mí no me parece mala persona.-Dijo Naruto mirándola.

-No la conoces, es un monstruo que acabará con todos.-Dijo Sasuke con una cara extraño que hizo que Naruto se extrañara.

-Eres muy raro Sasuke.-Dijo Naruto.

0o0o0o0

Neji Hyuga es un gran estudiante, de grandes cualidades físicas y todas las chicas de su clase se morían por él, tenía un año más que Hinta, su prima, a la que la odiaba con toda su alma, se dirigía a su clase para ver cómo le iba, como le había mandado su padre Hiashi, dueño de una de las empresas más importantes del mundo, para su sorpresa no se encontraba sólo como de costumbre desde que su mejor amoga, Sakura Haruno, se había ido a la otra clase, estaba hablando con una niña y ambas reían, fue hacia ellas serio y ellas levantaron la vista al verle y él las miraba serio.

-Hinata, deberías repasar las lecciones en vez de hablar de tonterías sin importancia.-Dijo Neji y eso hizo que Hinata se entristeciera y Beatorisu se enfureciera.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Sólo hablaba conmigo.-Dijo Beatorisu furiosa mientras se levantaba.

-Esto no te concierne, por favor lárgate de mi vista.-Dijo Neji y eso hizo enfurecer aún más ha Beatorisu y que Sasuke se temiera lo peor.

-¡¿Qué has dicho niñato afeminado?!-Le gritó Beatorisu furiosa.

-¡¿A quién llamas afeminado marimacha?!-Le gritó Neji furioso.

-¡¿Quieres pelea?!-Le gritó Beatorisu.

-¡Encantado!-Gritó Neji mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo y todos los de la clase quedaron impresionados cuando Beatorisu lo detuvo con su mano y después le dio un rodillazo en el estómago.

-¿Es lo mejor que sabes hacer?-Dijo Beatorisu con una risa burlona mientras mieraba ha Neji en el suelo retorcijándose por el dolor.

-Beatorisu vale ya.-Dijo Sasuke entrando en la escena.

-Hombre primo.-Dijo Beatorisu divertida.

-No te acerques a los Hyugas, recuerda que los Uchihas y los Hyugas no se llevan bien.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Pero yo me apellido Hogonake, así que no habrá problema.-Dijo Beatorisu con una sonrisa.

-Pero tu padre es un Uchiha y eso te hace ser parte de la familia Uchiha.-Dijo Sasuke serio.

-¡Pues no me da la gana!-Gritó Beatorisu.

-Hogonake-san…-La llamó Hinata.-Lamento que mi primo te haya causado tantas mlestias.-Dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

-No te preocupes, ya me he encontrado más idiotas como estos.-Dijo Beatorisu con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?-Preguntó Kakashi sensei entrando en clase.

-¡Este idiota me ha provocado!-Gritó Beatorisu mientras Neji le miraba mal desde el suelo.

-Neji y Beatorisu, vosotros iréis a la clas 3-B castigados después de las clases, Hinata y Sasuke, vosotros a la clase 2-C también castigados.-Dijo Kakashi-sensei y los cuatro se sorprendieron, Hinta estab asustada, Nehi y Beatorisu peleaban y Sasuke estaba fastidiado.

-Sabían que mi prima me daría problemas.-Dijo Sasuke suspirando.

0o0o0o0

Después de las clases, Sasuke y Hinta cumplían su castigo en esa clase, ambos estaba en asientos separados, Hinata estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, estar con Sasuke siempre le ponía nerviosa, le intimidaba. Sasuke, en cambio, estaba de brazos cruzados serio hasta que Hinata fue hacia él un tanto nerviosa temblando y sonrojada.

-U-Uchiha-san.-Le llamó Hinta y Sasuke levató la vista para verla.

-Siento que mi primo t-te ha-hay c-causado t-tantas m-molestias.-Dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia y Sasuke se sorprendió, normalemtne le decían que su primaera una bestia qy que tenía que hacer algo, pero ella estaba diciendo que era culpa suya y eso le sorprendió.

-No te preocupes, ha sido culpa de mi prima, siempre me da problemas, no tienes por qué disculparte, tu no has hecho nada malo Hyuga.-Dijo Sasuke serio.

-Pero si Hogonake-san n-no me hubiera d-defendido no se hubiera metido en esto.-Dijo Hinata con la mano en el pecho.

-Ella misma busca peleas, es una bestia, la castigan a menudo, no hay nada que hacer con ella, pero nunca había defendido a alguien que no fuera sí misma o alguna de sus amigas del alma.-Djo Sasuke mirándola.

-Ella no es c-como dices.-Dijo Hinata y eso sorprendió ha Sasuke.-Nunca ha hablado conmigo la gente porque osy demasiado tímida, pero Hogonake-san es la primera persona que me habla desde que Sakura no está, ella es una buena ersona.-Dijo Hinata con una deslumbrante sonrisa que hizo que Sasuke se sorprendiera y notó algo en su corazón que le asustó, después oyó un gran estruendo de la otra clase.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Se preguntó Sasuke asustado y fue junto con Hinata corriendo hacia la clase 3-C dónde se encontró ha Beatorisu con un pupitre para darle ha Neji yha Neji en elsuelo, eso hizo que Hinata y Sasuke la sujetaran y ella soltó el pupitra.

-Beatorisu, creo que mejor nos vamos.-Dijo Sasuke asustado de la fuerza bruta de su prima.

-Sí, será mejor.-Dijo ella tranqiñizándose.-Hasta luego afeminado.-Dijo con desprecio ha Nehi.-Adión Hinata-hime.-Dijo Beatorisu ha Hinata con una sonrisa mientras salía por la puerta pero Sasulke paró un momento en la puerta.

-Hyuga.-Le llamó Sasuke ha Hinata.

-¿Sí Uchiha-san?-Le preguntó Hinata.

-Gracias, eres la primera persona que defiende a mi prima, eres una buena persna, lo contrario que mi padre me ha dicho de los demás Hyugas.-Dijo Sasuke mientras se iba dejando a los dos confundidos Hyugas.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR.

HASTA LUEGO GENTE HERMOSA! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2

Hinata iba de camino ha clase sola, su primo salía siempre más temprano que ella así que no la acompañaba, cuando se cruzó con una gran mansión piscina unos gritos de una voz que reconoció enseguida.

-¡Por idísima vez, bájate la flada! Le gritó una voz masculina.

-¡Jamás, no quiero llevar la falda como una monja!-Gritó Beatorisu mientras salía conrriendo por la puerta y saltaba la gran verja de su casa, Hinata la miró sorprendida.

-Hola Hinata-hime.-Dijo Beatorisu con una sonrisa.

-Hola Hogonake –san.-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Vamos juntas a clase, ¿de acuerdo?-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-E-está bien.-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Venga, vamos, que llegamos tarde.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras cogía de la mano ha Hinata y se iban juntas a clase, ambas se reían por el camino y al llegar a la clase se encontraron con que Neji estaba hablando con Tenten, y Lee, los tres las miraron.

-Hola, Neji-neesan.-Dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia, pero Neji se fue, seguido de Lee y Tenten.

-No quiero manchar mi reputación para que me hable alguien tan débil como tú Hinata y ytambién que me hable la conflictiva de tu amiga.-Dijo Nehi y en ese4 momento cayó al suelo porque alguien le tir´´o una cartera camuflaje con el llavero de una B.

-¿Qué has dicho afeminado?-Gritó Beatorisu furiosa mientras aflojaba su suello y dejaba ver una gargantilla del Ying y el Yan y un colgante con una B.

-¡Prepárate marimacha!-Gritó Neji mientras le daba un puñetazo pero ella le bloqueó y ledió una patada que él bloqueó también y así sucesivamente, sus movimientos no se veían casi y los alumnos estaban en shock con su estilo de pelea, algunos decían que eso era inhumano y los profesores tenían miedo de intervenir por el miedo de ser lastimados.

-Sasuke tu prima es increíble.-Dijo Naruto impresionado por los atauqes de Beatorisu, Hinata miró hacia donde estaban Sasuke y Naruto que contemplaban la pelea, miró ha Naruto sonrojada, siemprele había gustado, pero ese sentimiento era admiración y no amor, por muchas veces que hubiera pensado que era amor, esta vez miró el impasible rostro de Sasuke, él se dio cuenta de que le mirab ay él lemiró a ella, ella retiró la mirada avergonzada, él no dejaba de mirarla, había algo en la Hyuga que le extrañaba, ya había oído que va a este instituto por Naruto, pero que después dijo que era admiración lo que sentía po él y no amor, lo había oído, pero nolo había escuchado, pero de repente tuvo la necesidad de hablar ese tema, pero prefirió dejarlo correr, fue hacia Hinata para hablar con ella ella se sorprendió de que estuviera a su lado y todos los de ahí también.

-¿Cómo estás Hyuga?-Preguntó Sasuke serio.

-B-bien, ¿y tú Uchiha-san?-Preguntó Hinata nerviosa.

-Bien, si no fuera porque mi prima se estuviera peleando con tu primo, nunca va a cambiar.-Dijo Sasuke desesperado.

De repente Kakashi fue hacia Neji y Beatorisu y los consiguió separar.

-Haber vosotros dos, no me importa vuestras discusiones de amantes, pero creo que deberíais parar.-Dijo Kakashi mientras los separaba.

-¡No somos amantes!-Gritaron ambos a la vez.

-Bueno, creo que por fin a acabado la pelea, perdona a mi prima Hinata.-Dijo Sasuke serio.

-No Uchiha-san, perdona tú a mi primo.-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa que hizo que Sasuke sintiera una rara sensación en su pecho, a la hora del patio, Hinata y Beatorisu se encontraban almorzando en la azotea del colegio tranquilamente.

-Hinata-hime.-La llamó Beatorisu mientras ambas comían.

-¿Sí Hogonake-san?-Preguntó Hinata.

-¿Te gusta mi primo?-Preguntó Beatorisu y eso hizo que Hinata se enrojeciera a niveles inimaginables.

-P-por supuesto q-que no.-Dijo Hinata negando con la cabeza.

-Si te gusta no pasa nada, amigas mías como tú se han enamorado de Sasuke.-Dijo Beatorisu mirándo al cielo.-Pero a diferencia de las otras amigas que tengo, vosotras sois amigas de verdad, que serían mis amigas aunque Sasuke no fuera mi primo o por mi familia, la gente sólo me quiere por eso, pero soy la oveja negra de la familia, mi padre y madre están muy decepcionados con mi manera de ser, dicen que no me comporto como una chica debería d comportarse, hago demasiado deporte y demasiadas artes marciales y eso hace que no se femenina.-Dijo Beatorisu trisTE, Hinata miró las piernas de Beatorisu, estaban llenas de moratones, arañaros, al igual que sus brazos, ellas eran muy distintas eln la personalidad, pero ambas eran una decepción para sus padres.

-M-mi padre p-piensa igual.-Dijo Hinata triste.

-Qué tontería, los padres parecen que nunca tuvieron nuestra edad, está muy amargados.-Dijo Beatorisu y eso hizo reír ha Hinata.

-Hinata, me voy al baño.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras se iba de la azotea, al cabo de un rato la puerta de la azotea se abrió pero en vez de Beatorisu era Sasuke.

-U-uchiha-san.-Dijo Hinata nerviosa.

-Hola Hyuga.-Dijo Sasuke mientras iba hacia ella y se apoyaba en la barandilla para mirar el patio, Hinata fue hacia él nerviosa.

-Espero que no te hayan dicho nada por estar castigada después de clases.-Dijo Sasuke.

-N-no te preocupes p-por eso.-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-A mí me han reñido mucho, la verdad es que mi prima siempre me mete en líos.-Dijo Sasuke suspirando.

-E-es una gran persona.-Dijo Hinata con una dulce sonrisa que hizo que Sasuke de nuevo sintiera algo en su pecho.

-Como sea, espero que no te haya causado problemas.-Dijo Sasuke indiferente.

-De repente Hinata nerviosa se acercó a Sasuke y le acarició la mejilla, eso hizo que Sasuke se sorprendiera y tuviera un sonrojo casi visible.

-¿Q-qué haces?-Le preguntó Sasuke nervioso.

-Tienes una herida.-Dijo Hinata mientras tocaba el pequeño arañazo de su cara.

-No es nada, déjame.-Dijo Sasuke mientras le apartaba la maño y se daba la vuelta para no dejar ver su sonrojo.

-Hogonake-san.-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa al ver en la puerta ha Beatorisu apoyada el la puerta mirándolos seriamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-Preguntó Sasuke furioso.

-Lo suficiente emo-vengador.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.-Vamos Hinata-hime, ya empiezan las clases.-Dijo Beatorisu y Hinta asintió y salío de la azotea, Beatorisu antes de salir le sonrió a Sasuke una gran sonrisa lo que provocó que Sasuke se enfureciera.

0o0o0o0

Ya en las clases Kurenai-sensei entró en la sala.

-Esta semana vamos ha hacer un trabajo sobre el antiguo Japón por parejas de dos mixtas, y como hay más chicas que chicos, algunas chicas irán con unos estudiantes de un año más.-Dijo Kurenai sensei y pasaron unos chicos de un año mayor, entre ellos Neji Hyuga.

Kurenai-sensei empezó a nombrar las parejas y de repente dijo algo que puso furiosa ha Beatorisu.

-Beatorisu Hogonake y Neji Hyiga.-Dijo y eso hizo que ambos dieran un golpe a la mesa y protestaran.

-¡No me puede poner con esa marimacha, está loca!-Gritó Neji.

-No puedo estar con ese afeminado, es un completo idiota!-Gritó Beatorisu y empezaron a pelear, Kurenai con cara de cansancio los miró.

-Por eso, tenéis que aprenderos a llevaros bien.-Dijo Kurenai.

Kurenai-sensei continuó y dijo algo que sorprendió a toda la clase e hizo que las chicas se enfurecieran.

-Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha.-Dijo Kurenai y eso sorprendió a toda la clase y las chicas se enfurecieron.

Hinata miró ha Sasuke, miró su rostro y entendió porque las chicas estaban tan locas por él, tenía unos hermosos rasgos que le hacían muy atractivo, siguió mirándole fijamente, de rpente él miró hacia donde estaba ella y ella avergonzada cubrió la vista con el libro sonrojada.

0o0o0o0

A la hora de la salida, todos salieron y Hinata era la última en recoger y la esperaba Hinata sentada en su mesa.

-No entiendo el por qué los profes me hacen esto, me ha tocado con el imbécil de tu primo.-Dijo Beatorisu cogiéndose su pelo corto con las manos, pero miró ha Hinata y vió que estaba muy ida.-Hinata-hima, ¡me escuchas?-Preguntó Beatorisu.

-¡Ah! Perdona Hogonake-san, estaba pensando en mis cosas.-Dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia en señal de disculpas.

-Es sobre Sasuke, ¿verdad?-Dijo Beatorisu seria y Hinata se sonrojó fuertemente.

-Oye vosotras dos, daos prisa.-Dijo Sasuke desde la entrada y ambas lo vieron con Neji, ambos estaban serios, pero Neji miraba ha Beatorisu con odio.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Preguntó Beatorisu sorprendida.

-Le he dicho ha Neji que te toca contigo y como Hinata y él viven en la misma casa, hemos decidido que el trabajo se hará después de la clase en su casa.-Dijo Sasuke y Beatorisu se enfureció.

-¡Nuestra opinión también cuenta! ¡¿Sabes?!-Les gritó Beatorisu furiosa.

-¡Ya vale marimacha, lo hemos decidido porque pensamos que estaríais de acuerdo!-Dijo Neji furioso.

-¡Pues deberíais consultarlo con nosotras primero antes de decidir nada!-Gritó Beatorisu furiosa y Sasuke suspró cansado.

-Dejar de pelear de una vez, venga vamos de una vez.-Dijo Sauske cansado y ambos fueron hacia la casa de los Hyuga, una mansión enorme de estiklo japonés con un estanque, un templo y muchas otras cosas que extrañaron enormemente ha Beatorisu y ha Sasuke.

-Ya hemos llegado.-Dijo Neji y al entrar en la casa, se encontraron con un montón de Hyugas con kimonos trabajando y eso hizo que Beatorisu se extrañara enormemente.

-Es como dar un viaje en el tiempo.-Dijo Beatorisu sorprendida.

-Neji, Hinata, ¿quiénes son ellos?-Preguntó Hiashi vestido con un kimono blanco.

-Ella es Beatorisu Hogonake y él es Sasuke Uchiha.-Dijo Neji.

-¿Hogonake, Uchiha? ¿Qué hace ellos aquí?-Preguntó Hiashi sorprendido.

-T-tenemos que hacer un trabajo con ellos, a mí me toca con Uchiha-san.-Dijo Hinata tímidamente.

-Y a mí con la marimacha esta.-Dijo Neji con desprecio y eso hizo enfurecer ha Beatorisu.

-¡Cállate maldito afeminado!-Le gritó Beatorisu furiosa y empezaron a pelearse Hiashi estab sorprendido de la pelea.

-Bueno, vayamos ha hacer el trabajo antes de que se empiecen ha pegar.-Dijo Sasuke mientras llevaba de la mano ha Hinata y ella se sonrojó, tiró de ella bruscamente y Hiashi miraba ha Sasuke con una mirada asesina.

-¿Dónde está tu habitación?-Preguntó Sasuke y es hizo que Hinat se sonrojara.

-¿Q-qué?-Preguntó ella sonrojada.

-Para hacer el trabajo.-Dijo él.

-Ahí.-Dijo Hinata señalando una puerta, al abrirla Sasuke se encontró con una habitación con las paredes pintadas de morado claro y flores un tono más oscuro, un futó, un suelo de madera de cerezo, una estantería blanca con un montón de libros, unas muñecas antiguas japonesas colocadas en un altar, un gran armario de roble, una ventana, un viejo baúl, una cerezo de Sakura afuera al lado de la ventana, un escritorio y una silla y una muñeca japonesa que era exactamente igual que Hinata vestida con un kimono lila.

-Tu familia es muy tradicional.-Dijo Sasuke entrando en la habitación.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí.-Coincidió Hinata, Sasuke tomó la muñeca que estaba encima de la mesa y la miró, era exactamente igual que Hinata.

-Es igual que tu.-Dijo Sasuke mirándola.

-S-sí, me la regalaron al nacer.-Dijo Hinat mientrasponía la cartera en la mesa cuidadosamente.

-¿Quién te la regaló?-Preguntó Sasuke y Hinata se puso algo triste.

-Mi madre, murió cuando yo era pequeña.-Dijo Hinata triste y eso hizo sentir a Sasuke triste.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Sasukeposando la muñeca.

-No te preocupes Uchiha-san.-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa y eso desconcertó ha Sasuke, ¿por qué sonreía después de llorar? ¿Era tonta?

-Bueno empecemos el trabajo sobre Japón antiguo.-Dijo Sasuke cambiando de conversación.

-Sí, tengo una enciclopedia de eso.-Dijo Hinata mientras intentaba llegar a lo alto de la estantería, Sasuke la miró, intentando llegar, sonrió de medio lado y llegó fácilmente al libro que quería y se lo entregó ha Hinata.

-G-gracias Uchiha-san.-Dijo Hinata avergonzada.

-No ha sido nada.-Dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta para que no notara un sonrojo que apenas se veía.

-B-bueno, Kurenai-sensei nos dijo que empezaremos por los samurais.-Dijo Hinata mientras se ponía en cuclillas y buscaba los samuis en ese gran libro. Sasuke sacó papel y boli y empezó ha anotar lo que decía Hinata, pero a la mitad contempló ha Hinat, en su habitación hacía un poco de calor y se quitó el pañuelo del uniforme, Sasuke miró su piel pálida, su ligero escote que dejaba mucho que desear a pesar de tener 12 años, su esbelta figura, no era muy delgada como esas chicas anoréxicas que hacían dieta pensando que eso era lo que le gustab a él, pero siempre le gustaron las chicas algo gorditas, que no estuvieran demasiado delgadas, miró sus hermosos ojos, sus pálidos labios, la analizó a ella, y se desabrochó los primeros botonesa de su unifome dejando ver su pecho bien formado, Hinata levantó la vista y al ver algo de su pecho se sonrojó fiuertemente, y tapó su cara con el libro, Sasuke rió dulcemente, y después al darse cuenta de los que había hecho se dio una palmada en la cabeza, no podía pensar esas cosas, y menos de Hinata, ella no podría ser jamás su tipo, a pesar de ser completamente distinta de las demás chicas.

De repente se escuchó un gran estruendo en el jardín y vieron que eran Beatorisu y Neji peleándose, Sasuke miró cansado cómo su prima le ahogaba y Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creo que la proxima vez tendremos que irnos a mi casa.-Dijo Sasuke mientras veía como un montón de guardias Hyugas aacaba a Beattorisu y ella los vencía a todos.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Hinata impresionada por la fuerza de Beatorisu.

-Porque después de esto no creo que nos dejen volver más a tú casa.-Dijo Sasuke mientras se iba pero se paró en la puerta.-Hyuga.-La llamó.

-¿Sí Uchiha-san?-Preguntó Hinata.

-Seguramente las locas de mis fans te van a decir de todo, si algo te dicen acude a mí o estate siempre al lado de Beatorisu.-Dijo Sasuke mientras iba corriendo hacia el patio y se encontró con unos guardias que derotó con dificultad, mientras su prima los derrotaba facimente, después Beatorisu saltó la verja seguida de Sasuke y corrienron hacia su casa.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR.

HASTA LUEGO GENTE HERMOSA! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3

Sasuke estaba en su casa mientras su padre le renía, su padre estaba vestido con un elegante traje y se encontraban en un gran despacho con una mesa llena de papeles, en un enorme sillón rojo en el que estaba Fugaku, un montón de estanterías llenas de libros, fotos de Fugaku estrechando la mano con gente importante, algunos extranjeros y una gran alfombre roja, mientras en una silla de madera Sasuke estaba sentado serio mientras le renía su padre, furioso por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Es una vergüenza, no entiendo por qué te estás metiendo en estos líos!-Le gritó su padre furioso.

-Ya te he dicho que los que se pelearon fueron Beatorisu y Neji.-Dijo Sasuke.

-¡Me da igual, es culpa de los dos! Esa niña es demasiado rebelde, a veces pensaba que mi hermano exageraba diciéndome que no podía con ella, pero después de esto tiene razón, a pesar de ser tan parecida físicamente a su madre no tienen absolutamente nada en común en carácter.-Dijo Fuagaku enfadado.

-Es Beatorisu, no hy nada que hacer.-Dijo Sasuke.

-¡Lo mismo pasa contigo, a pesar de ser la viva imagen que tu hermano no le llegas ni a los talones!-Le gritó Fugaku y eso hizo que Sasuke se enfadara y apretara sus puños.

Después de un rato Sasuke fue a su habitación, una habitación azul oscuro, con una cama blanca, una gran estantería negra, con algunos libros , otra con un montón de trofeos, de deporte y ciencias, un escritorio con un portátil, una televisión de pantla plana, enfrente de la cama, un armario de madera fotos, cuadros y un acuario con peces exóticos, de repente el teléfono de Sasuke sonó.

-¿Diga?-Preguntó Sasuke mientras se echaba en la cama.

-Hola emo –vengador.-Dijo Beatorisu desde su habitación, de color morado, unas estanterías negras una con libros y otra con trofeos, todos de primer puesto de artes marciales, un acuario, un escritorio negro, con algunos papeles y una silla, un puf donde en frete había una gra televisión de pantalla plana, unas cortinas, negras, unos peluches de puf encima de una cama de sábanas vlancas con lunares rosas, una alfombra suave negra, posters graciosos, algunos cuadros y un lienzo, algunas fotos, un skate y pintura, era una habitación enorme, que tenía un portatil en el escritorio.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Sasuke.

-¿Te han hechado la bronca ya?-Le preguntó Beatorisu echada en la cama.

-Sí, ¿y a ti?-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, estoy castigada sin todo hasta que me empiece a portar como una dama.-Dijo Beatorisu divertida.

-Beatorisu, me has metido en un gran lío.-Dijo Sasuke fastidiado.

-Ja j aja, lo sé, lo siento, pero me preocupa Hinata, las chicas le dirán de todo por estar contigo.-Dijo Beatorisu preocupada.

-Lo sé, por esos no te separes de ella.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Tranquilo, no lo haré, la protegeré con mi vida y mataré a todo aquel que le ponga un dedo encima.-Dijo Beatorisu furiosa.

-No las mates, no quiero más problemas.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Bueno, de todos modos mañana es sábado, así que no habrá ningún problema.-Dijo Beatorisu contenta.

-Sí, el sábado el dobe se va a mi casa.-Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Puedo ir yo también?-Preguntó Beatorisu.

-Claro.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Genial, ¿a qué hora?-Preguntó Beatorisu.

-A las 17:00.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Genial, por cierto me traeré a alguien, chao.-Dijo Beatorisu rápidamente y colgó.

-¡Espera! ¡Beatorisu!-Dijo Sasuke y también colgó y suspiró cansado.-Menuda prima me ha tocado.-Dij Sasuke cansado.

0o0o0o0

Era sábado y Hinata estaba vestida con un jersey azul celeste, una falda por encima de las rodillas beis y unas princesitas blancas, llevaba sersey para disimular su pecho, pero no disimulaba sus pecho de copa D, usaba la misma talla que Beatorisu y eso era mucho pecho para una niña de 12 años. De repente llamaron a la puerta.

-Hinata-sama es hora de irnos.-Dijo Neji vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones vaquros azules.

-Sí.-Dijo Hinata y se econtró con Sakura, que iba vestida con un vewstido rosa y botas marrones, tenía una copa A de pecho y Beatorisu con una camiseta negra de tirants y una camisa de enseñar el ombligo encima de manga corta para disimular sus pechos de copa D, una minifalda vaquera con un tigre de adorno y botas negras.

-Hola Hina.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hola Hinata-hime.-Dijo Beatorisu con una sonrisa.

-Hola chicas.-Dijo Hinata.

-Hola a ti también Neji.-Dijo Sakura.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-Dijo Beatorisu mir´andole con odio y él también a ella.

-Mi padre no me deja ir sin él a ningún lado.-Dijo Hinata.

-Menuda cruz.-Dijo Beatorisu con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Repítelo marimacha.-Dijo Neji furioso.

-Lo repetiré cuantas veces quieras afeminado.-Dijo

-Marimacha, a ver cuando te comportas como una chicas, si sigues así, no creo que tengas a nadie en la vida.-Dijo Neji con una sonrisa, pero estaba vez Beatorisu parecía bastante afectada.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya.-Dijo Beatorisu y se fueron a casa de Sasuke, al abrir la puerta se econtró con Beatorisu, Hinta, Sakura y Neji.

-Ya veo que has traído a alguien.-Dijo Sasuke que iba vestido con una camisa negra y pantalones vaqueros.

-Sasuke-kun.-Dijo Sakura con ojos de corazones.

-Venga pasar.-Dijo Sasuke, Entraron en una habitación toda branca, con un sofá rojjo estanterías llenas de libros y una gran pantalla plana, enfrente una mesa de cristal y un gran acuario, una lámpara roja, unos caramelos encima de la mesa, gusanitos y partitas unas fotos de la familia.

-Vaya…-Dijo Sakura impresionado por la casa de Sasuke.

-¡Sakura-chan!-Dijo Naruto sentado en el sofá con una camiseta naranja con una espiral naranja y unos pantalones beis.

-Por favor, sentaros.-Dijo Sasuke y Naruto se sentó al lado de Sakura, Sakura al lado de Sasuke, Sasuke al lado de Hinata, Hinata al lado de Beatorisu y Beatorisu al lado de Neji.

-Este lugar no ha cambiado nada desde que me fui de Japón.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¿A qué país te fuiste?-Preguntó Naruto.

-Me fui a España, mi abuela es española y mi padre me mandó ahí para que perfeccionara mi español.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Ya me parecía que tenías pinta de occidental.-Dijo Naruto.

-Sasuke-kun, ¡por qué no jugamos al jugo de la botella'-Dijo Sakura con una dulce sonrisa.

-Eso juguemos.-Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-Ni de broma.-Dijo Sasuke mal humorado.

-Si, venga juguemos.-Dijo Beatorisu sonriendo.

-No quiero.-Dijo Neji.

-Tú tal vez no, pero quizás Hinata si quiera, ¿verdad?-Dijo Beatorisu y Hinata estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-Y-yo…-Dijo Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos, Sasuke la miraba, miraba su piel pálida, su vergüenza, era totalmente opuesta a él, demasiado, no supo porque, pero en aquel momento cambió de opinión.

-Si te empeñas, jugaremos a eso.-Dijo Sasuke y cogieron una botella y el primero fue Naruto y le tocó con Sakura.

-¡Qué bien, me ha tocado con Sakura-can!-Dijo Naruto lleno de alegría y en ese momento Beatorisu le acercó un pequeño saco con papelitos dentro.

-Coge un papelito y el que toque, te lo hará Sakura.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Jo, o es justo.-Dijo Naruto fastidiado mientras cogía un papelito y en él ponía puñetazo.

-Ha tocado puñetazo.-Dijo Beatorisu y entonces Sakura con una gran sonrisa le dio un gran puñetazo ha Naruto en la cara.

-Te toca Neji.-Dijo Sakura y Neji suspiró fastidiado y giró la botello y le tocó con Beatorisu que puso cara de fastidio.

-Vamos, coge el papelito Neji.-Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa y Neji sacó un papelito de mala manera y en él ponía quitarle la camisa al que te tocó.

-Pone quitar camisa.-Dijo Sakura y Beatorisu se sonrojó a más no poder.

-Ya lo has oído quítale la camisa ha Beatorisu.-Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa y Neji y Beatorisu le miraron con una mirada asesina que hizo que Naruto retrocediera.

Beatorisu daba gracias por llevar una camisa encima de una camisa, llevaba encima una camisa de enseñar el ombrlifo y debajo una camisa negra de tirantes, Neji se acercó a ella y miró a Beatorisu que le miraba con una mirada asesina.

-Que nadie cuente esto a nadie o juro que lo mato.-Dijo Beatorisu advirtiendo a todos y asintieron. Neji le quitó la camiseta de enseñar el ombligo y se sonrojó al ver unos pechos de copa D, apretados en una camisa negra de tirantes, tenía más pecho que una adulta normal, y Sakura la miró con envidia.

-Bueno, creo que ya está. Te toca Uchiha-Dijo Neji avergonzado mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Sasuke giró la botella y Sakura rezó para que le tocara con ella, pero le tocó con Hinata, ella estaba sonrojada y todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Coge un papelito emo-vengador.-Dijo Beatorisu con una gran sonrisa y Sasuke la miró fastidiado y cogió un papelito que ponía, besar con lengua.

-Pone besar con lengua.-Dijo Naruto y Neji le miró con una mirada asesina.

-N-no puedo hacer e-eso.-Dijo Hinata avergonzada, Sasuke estaba en estado shock, todos le miraban, pero no sabía que hacer, no sabía si estaría bien, pero una fuerza le impulsó se acercó ha Hinta lentamente, y la tomó del brazó y la besó con lengua, jugó con su lengua y ela estaba roja a más no poder, Beatorisu sacó unas fotos y Sasuke estaba a casi llorar, de repente entraron en la casa, nadie menos que Fugaku, Itacho, Mikoto, Hiashi y un hombre con la piel pálida, las mismas marcas que Fugaku, los ojos azules claros, y el pelo negro. Miraban como Sasuke besaba apasionadamente a Hinata.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR, Y PREGUNTARME LO QUE QUERÁIS.

HASTA LUEGO GENTE HERMOSA! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4

Sasuke paró de besar ha Hinata y miró pálido a los que le miraban, sabía que era su fin, estaba acabado.

-Parece que esto se está poniendo interesante.-Dijo Beatorisu pálida.

-¡Uchiha! ¡¿Qué crees que le estabas haciendo ha mi hija?1-Le gritó Hiashi enfadado.

-¡Sasuke! ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!-Le gritó Fugaku.

-Creo qe es evidente lo qe estaba haciendo.-Dijo Beatorisu divertida.

-¡Beatorisu, ponte esa camisa encima, pareces una prostituta!-Le gritó el hombre de ojos azules.

-¡No digas esas cosas papá!-Le gritó Beatorisu.

-Same, tranquilízate.-Dijo Fugaku malhumorado.

-Eso, Beatorisu no ha tenido la culpa, la ha tenido Neji que le ha quitado la camiseta ha Beatorisu.-Dijo Naruto creyendo defender ha Beatorisu. De repente un aura oscura envolvió ha Same y Beatorisu y Neji miraron una una mirada asesina ha Naruto.

-Bueno, creo que está claro lo que hay que hacer en estas ocasiones.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras cogía ha Hinata y Sakura del brazo y tiraba de ellas hacia la ventana, que abrió y saltó por ella.

-¡Chicas, saltar!-Gritó Beatorisu y Sakura saltó cogida por Beatorisu y después Hinata, después subieron la verja y se fueron corriendo.

-¡Esperarme!-Gritó Naruto mien tras saltaba por la ventana y saltaba la verja.

-¡Espérame dobe!-Le gritó Sasukle que saltó por la ventana y subió la verja seguido de Neji que hizo lo mismo.

0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente Hinata salía para ir a la escuela, pero entonces vió ha Beatorisu corre a toda prisa, la saludo, pero entonces vió que unos coches la perseguían, Beatorisu pasó delante de llla y la sujetó del brazo y la arrastró en el aire del brazo mientras corría.

-Hogonake-san, ¿qué pasa'-Preguntó Hinata.

-Luego te lo explico.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras corría y después encontró un callejón y se escondió ahí con Hinata.

-Por fin.-Dikjo Beatorisu mientras descansaba.

-¿Quiénes eran esos Hogonake-san?-Preguntó Hinata.

-Mi padre quería llevarme en coche y yo no quise así que huí.-Dijo Beatorisu y Hinata la miraba con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.-Bueno, al la escuela.-Dijo Beatorisu y Hinata asintió y fueron hacia la escuela.

En la escuela de camino a la escuela, Beatorisu tenía que ir al baño.

-Hinata, tengo que ir al baño, iré al de esa, cafetería, tú corre hacia la escuela que es tarde.-Le dijo Beatorisu.

-¿Seguro?-Le preguntó Hinata.

-Sí, seguro.-Dijo y Hinata fue hacia la escuela.

Cuando terminó, de ir al baño, fue corriendo a la escuela a una velocidad impresionante y por el camino tropezó con alguien, en el suelo miró a la persona con la que había tropezado y vió que era Neji Hyuga.

-Tenías que ser tu afeminado.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras se levantaba.

-¡A qué viene eso marimacha, si has sido tu la que ha tropezado!-Le gritó Neji minetras se levantaba.

-¡¿Cupa mía?! ¡Ha sido culpa tuya!-Le gritó.

-¡Dios, mi primer día que llego tarde y tenía que cruzarme contigo!-Le gritó Neji.

-No hemos llegado tarde aún, Kakashi sensei siempre llega tarde, podremos colarnos.-Dijo Beatorisu decidida con una sonrisa.

-No creo, mira.-Dijo Neji señalando el patio donde estaba Lee.

-¿Quién el cejas?-Preguntó Beatorisu.

-Es el vigilante del patio, nadie ha conseguido colarse de su vista.-Dijo Neji.

-Yo sí, llegué el primer día tarde.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?1-Le gritó Neji impresionado, pero en ese momento Beatorisu estaba corriendo hacia la muralla del colegio y haciendo señas ha Neji para que viniera y él fue de malhumor.

-Bueno, saltemos el muro.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¡¿Qué?1-Gritó Neji y en ese momento Lee fue a ver quién era, pero ellos se escondieron en unos arbustos que había al lado y suspiraron aliviados al ver que se fue.

-¡Mira que eres tonto afeminado!-Le dijo Beatorisu.

-¡Déjame en paz marimacha!-Le dijo Neji.

-Bueno, pues haz lo que te dé la gana, yo saltó el muro.-Dijo Beatorisu saltando el muro con gran facilidad.

-¡Venga!-Le dijo Beatorisu.

-Yo no me cuelo en los sitios como tú marimacha.-Dijo Neji y saltó el muro con dificultad.

-Ven, sígueme, vamos a trapar el piso.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¡¿Qué?1-Dijo Neji incrédulo.

-Tú hazlo.-Dijo Beatorisu y vió un tejado de metal que estaba sujeto por unas varadse hierro, ella las trepó con facilidad y llegó al tejado de metal, Neji hizo lo mismo sin la misma facilidad, cuando ambos estaban en el tajado, Beatorisu empezó ha trapar el piso, por las tuberías, sjetándose a las ventanas, Neji, estaba azul.

-¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo?-Dijo Neji asustado.

-Trepando el colegio.-Dijo Beatorisu como si fuera algo completamente normal, de repente una ráfaga de viento sopló y levantó la faldade Beatorisu, Neji estaba debajo de ella y se sonrojó al ver las bragas de Beatorisu negras, ella al verlo se sonrojó un poco y vió la cara de Neji completamente rojo.

-Si le dices a alguien esto, te mataré con mis propias manos.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras seguía escalando.

-Mi clase está por el otro lado del edificio.-Dijo Neji.

-Muy bien, pues habrá que saltar hasta esa ventana de abajo.-Dijo Beatorisu señalándola.

-¡¿Estás loca?!-Le gritó Neji y Beatorisu iluminada por el sol que hacía que sus mechas rubias del flequillo se iluminaran más y que su piel pareciera más blanca y sus ojos y sonrisa más brillantes.

-Sí, lo estoy.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras sonreía y entonces saltó hacia la ventana del otro lado del edificio dejando a Neji impresionado cuando llegó.-Vmos, ven.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Una nija?-Dijo Neji impresionado.

-Algo parecido.-Dijo Beatorisu y Neji saltó y Beatorisu recogió en el aire y lo posó con cuidado.

-Eres bastante fuerte para ser mujer.-Dijo Neji y Beatorisu le dio una colleja.

-¿Dónde está tu clase?-Le preguntó Beatorisu.

-Está arriba de esta.-Dijo Neji y siguieron trepando hasta la la ventana, Neji la abrió y entró en la clase,no estaba el profesor y todos sus compañeros quedaron en estado shock.

-Neji, ¿qué demonios has hecho?-Le preguntó enten en estado shock.

-Oye afeminado.-Dijo Beatorisu fuera de la ventana.

-¿Qué marimacha?-Le preguntó Neji.

-Recuerda que me debes una.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa y Neji sonrió arrogantemente.

-Está bien, estás como una cabra, casi me mato, pero es verdad, te debo una.-Dijo Neji.

-Nos vemos.-Dijo Beatoridu mientras cerraba la ventana y se iba ha su clase, entró por la ventana y no estaba el profesor, al entrar todos la miraron en estado shock.

-Beatorisu-san, estaba preocupada.-Dijo Hinata y Beatorisu se sorprendió que no la llamar Hogonake como de costumbre.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¿No sabes entrar por la puerta como las personas normales?-Preguntó Sasuke cansado de que su prima hiciera las cosas sin pensarlas.

-No, no sé lo siento.-Dijo Beatorisu con una gran sonrisa.

0o0o0o0

Era ya la hora de comer, Beatorisu había ido ha hablar con un profesor y Hinata la esperaba en el baño cuando de repente unas chicas rodearon ha Hinata.

-Pero miren quién está aquí, es Hinata Hyuga.-Dijo una.

-¿Q-qué quieren?-Preguntó asustada.

-Sólo te lo diremos una vez, aléjate de Sasuke.-Dijo una y empujó ha Hinata.

0o0o0o0

Sasuke paseaba junto con Naruto y vió que todos rodeaban el baño de chicas.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Preguntó Naruto.

-Al parecer hay una pelea de chicas.-Dijo Kiba.

-¿Quiénes están ahí?-Preguntó Naruto.

-Hinata y unas niñas.-Dijo Shikamaru y eso sorprendió ha Sasuke.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-Dijo Naruto.

-No lo hagas dobe, no es nuestro asunto.-Dijo Sasuke dándole la espalda.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?1 ¡Hinata está en problemas!-Gritó Naruto.

-No podemos entrar en el baño de chicas, será mejor que enviemos a una chica y que la ayude.-Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Una chica? ¿Quién?-Preguntó Naruto.

-¡Apartáos de mi camino!-Gritó Beatorisu que iba corriendo rápidamente hacia ahí y y todos se quitaron para que entrara en el baño.

-Esa chica.-Dijo Sasuke.

0o0o0o0

Una chicahabía empujado ha Hinata al suelo del baño.

-Eres una chica rara, que lleva relleno y está gorda, y encima se pasa la vida con esa Hogonake, ha sido una buena estrategia hacerte amiga de la prima de Sasuke para después acercarte a él.-Dijo esa chica con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-¡Te equivocas! Beatorisu-san, es mi amiga, no la quiero porque sea prima de Sasuke, es mi amiga.-Dijo Hinata.

-Sí claro, la prostituta delincuente es tu amiga.-Dijo una chica y se preparó para darle un puñetazo, pero una mano la paró y después le dio un puñetazo que la hizo pegarse contra la pared. Fue Beatorisu que la miraba impasible. Miró a las demás chicas y cogieron a esa chica y se marcharon corriendo del baño, Beatorisu cogió ha Hinata y la llevó hacia afuera.

0o0o0o0

Los demás miraban asombrados como Beatorisu había había acabado con esas chicas en cuestión de segundos, Hinata y Beatorisu salieron.

-¡Ya salen!-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Hinata, ¿seguro que estás bien?-Le preguntó Beatorisu.

-Sí, tranquila.-Le dijo Hinata mientras se intetaba poner de pie, pero entonces no pudo porque tenía un moratón en el tobillo, Sasuke lo vió y miró a las chicas que se lo habían hecho, una tenía la mejilla muy inchada por el puñetazo de Beatorisu.

-Vosotras.-Las llamó Sasuke.-Si pretendíais que haciendo esto me ibais a importar, estáis equivocadas, es más ahora me parecéis más despreciables que antes.-Dijo Sasuke mientras se iba y las chicas e fueron llorando.

-¿Estás bien Hinata?-Preguntó Beatorisu preocupada. De repente Njei , Tenten y Lee fueron a ver que pasó.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-Preguntó Neji.

-Unas niñas han pegado ha Hinata pero entonces Beatorisu fue y le pegó un puñetazo a una y se fueron corriendo.-Dijo Naruto.

-¿Está bien Hinata-sama?-Preguntó Neji agachándose.

-¿Hinata-sama? ¿Desde cuándo tanto respeto?-Preguntó Beatorisu extrañada.

-Estoy bien Neji-neeesan.-Le dijo Hinata.

-No estás bien, esas chicas te hicieron daño pensando que el idiota de mi primo les iba ha hacer caso, las hace llorar y ni siquiera se preocupa por ti, no hay ningún derecho.-Dijo Beatorisu cabreada.

-¿Dónde está el Uchiha?-Preguntó Neji furioso.

-Se habrá ido a la azotea, venga vamos a pegarle.-Dijo Beatorisu y ambos fueron corriendo a la azotea dejando a unos asustados pressentes, y a una celosa Tenten.

-¿Por qué de repente se lleva bien? S i no se pueden ni ver.-Pensó Tenten.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR.

HASTA LUEGO GENTE HERMOSA! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 5

Hinata y Beatorisu hablaban en la azotea mientras almorzaban, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver ha Sasuke.

-Uchiha-kun.-Dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada.

-Hola Hyuga.-Dijo Sasuke serio e indiferente como siempre mientras miraba fijamaente. Beatorisu les miró a los dos y se levantó de su sitio.

-Vale, ya veo que sobro, ya me voy, vosotros seguir.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras se iba. Hinata y Sasuke al quedarse solos se miraron fíjamente.

-Espero que esas chicas tan idiotas no te hicieran nada, no sé que pretendían lastimándote.-Dijo Sasuke indiferente.

-N-no pasa nada.-Dijo Hinata y se fijó en que Sasuke no llevaba almuerzo.- ¿Y tu almuerzo?-Preguntó Hinta.

-Se me olvidó.-Dijo Sasuke.

-T-ten.-Dijo Hinata mientras le ofrecía su almuerzo y Sasuke se sorprendió.

-No lo quiero.-Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

-P-pero no has comido.-Dijo Hinata.

-Pero no me apetece aceptar las limosnas de los demás.-Dijo Sasuke enfadado.

-N-no son limosnas, esto es un agradecimiento por lo del otro día.-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Yo no hice nada, fue Beatorisu, a mí me daría igual que te hubiesen destrozado la cara.-Dijo Sasuke y en ese momento Beatorisu entró corriendo y le dio un puñetazo ha Sasuke.

-¡Eres imbécil Sasuke! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso ha Hinata?!-Le gritó Beatorisu enfadada y en ese momento Hinata tiró su almuerzo y se fue corriendo.

-¡Hinata!-Gritó Beatorisu pero ya se había ido.

-Eres idiota emo-vengador.-Le dijo Beatorisu y fue a por Hinata corriendo dejando a Sasuke solo.

0o0o0o0

Neji, Tente y Lee estaban paseando por los pasillos cuando de repente vieron a Hinata correr por los pasillos con la cabeza agachada.

-¡Hinata-sama!-Le gritó Neji pero ella siguió corriendo, detrás de ella iba Beatorisu.

-Marimacha, ¿qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Neji mientras la frenaba agarrándole de su corto pelo.

-¡¿Qué le haces a mi pelo afeminado?1-Le gritó Beatorisu.

-Para el pelo tan corto que tienes creo que ya da igual, además soy el delegado del colegio junto con Sasuke, debo asegurarme que se cumplen las reglas, y una de llas es no correr por los pasillos.-Dijo Neji y en ese momento Beatorisu le cogió de su mano y le tiró con una fuerza brutal en el aire a estrellarse con el suelo.

-¡Eso te pasa por idiota!-Le gritó Beatorisu y Neji se levantó y se preparó para pelear.

-Vale ya de pelearse.-Les dijo Kakashi sensei.

-¡Empezó el afeminado.-Dijo Beatorisu señalando a Neji.

-¡Si es ella que está loca!-Gritó Neji.

-Ah, es verdad, ¡Hinata!-Dijo Beatorisu mientras corría en dirección donde se había ido Hinata seguida por Neji, Tenten y Lee Hinata se había encerrado en el armario del equipo del gimnasio y no quería salir.

-Hinata, sal por favor.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras aporreaba la puerta con suavidad.

-Hinata-sama, por favor salga.-Dijo Neji mientras aporreaba la puerta.

-¿Por qué no sale?-Preguntó Tenten.

-El idiota de mi primo, que es un insensible.-Dijo Beatorisu furiosa.

-El Uchiha tenía que ser.-Dijo Neji furioso.

-Creo que se me ha ocurrido una idea.-Dijo Beatorisu y se fue corriendo.

0o0o0o0

Sasuke estaba echado el la azotea mientras miraba el cielo, de repente alguien tiró de él y lo arrastró en el aire a toda prisa a toda velocidad, pudo ver que era Beatorisu que corría a toda velocidad por el colegio hasta el gimnasio.

-Hinata, nos va,os a ir, Sasuke se quedará aquí.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras arrastraba ha Neji, Tenten y Lee fuera del gimnasio, dejando ha Sasuke solo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí'-Preguntó Sasuke extrañado, él oyó ha Hinata llorar en el armario.

-¿Hyuga?-Dijo Sasuke mientras tocaba la puerta.-Hyuga ábreme.-Dijo Sasuke enfadado, pero Hinata seguía sin hablar.-Hyuga, vamos, ábreme.-Dijo Sasuke y entonces Hinata abrió dejando ver sus ojos llorosos y sus mejillas y nariz rojas.

-U-Uchiha-san…-Dijo Hinata mientras lloraba.

-Venga, deja de llorar.-Dijo Sasuke fríamente pewro Hinata sólo lloró más fuerte.

-Bueno se acabó, yo me voy.-Dijo Sasuke mientras se iba del gimnasio y se iba abriendo la puerta, dejando ha Hinata sola llorando, pero entonces presenció un aura oscura, se dio la vuelta y vió ha Beatorisu muy enfadada junto con Neji también muy enfadado, él los miró con una gota de sudor estilo anime, y entonces Beatorisu cogió a Sasuke y ha Hinata en el armario del gimnasio.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!-Gritó Sasuke.

-¡Os quedaréis ahí hasta que dejes de ser tan imbécil y emo.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-No me gusta la idea de que Hinata esté ha solas con un hombre.-Dijo Neji.

-Tranquilo, conociendo a mi primo seguramente ni la tocará por su honor.-Dijo Betorisu mientras se iba junto con Neji.

-¡Beatorisu idiota!-Gritó Sasuke mientras aporreaba la puerta, se sentó en el suelo cansado y miró ha Hinata, estaba sentada e el suelo con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas y nariz rojas.

-Uchiha-sa, l-lo siento.-Dijo Hinata avergonzada.

-Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí.-Dijo Sasuke.

-T-tal vez, a-al sonar la campana nos saquen.-Dijo Hinata y en ese momento sonó la campana.

-No aciertas una, cabeza de seta.-Dijo Sasuke y eso hizo que Hinata se entristeciera.

-¿Lo dices por mi corte de cabello?-Preguntó Hinata.

-No tengo la culpa de lo que pareza tu pelo.-Dijo Sasuke enfadado.

-Sé de sobra que mi pelo parece una seta.-Dijo Hinata triste y eso sorprendió ha Sasuke.- Me lo pongo así porque de todos modos no soy bonita, no sirve de nada que me ponga de ora manera.-Dijo Hinata y en ese momento Sasuke se acercó a ella y se inclinó a hacia ella, poco a poco hasta que casi llegaba a sus labios…

Pero de repente Beatorisu abrió la puerta y fastidió el beso.

CONTINUARÁ….

COMENTAR POR FAVOR.

HASTA LUEGO GENTE HERMOSA! ^^

.


	6. Chapter 6

CAP 6

Hinata estaba tranquilamente en su cuarto en una mañana de verano, hasta que de repente una sirvienta la interrumpió.

-Señorita Hinata, es la señorita Hogonake.-Le dijo dándole el teléfono.

-Hola Beatorisu-san.-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Hola Hinata-hime, verás he pensado que podríamos quedar para ir a la playa, y como seguramente, cada vez que quedamos siempre viene tu primo, también vendrán mis primos el emo-vengador e Itachi para evitar matarle-.-Le dijo Beatorisu.

-C-claro Beatorisu.-san.-Dijo Hianta con una sonrisa.

-Genial, te buscaré a las 16:30, asdiós.-L edijo mientras colgaba y Hinata también colgó y fue a avisar a Neji, en su habitación.

-Neji-onissa.-Le llamó, mientras neji estudiaba.

-Dígame Hinata-sama.-Dijo Neji serio.

-Hoy Beatorisu-san, va ha venir a buscarme para ir a la playa.-Dijo Hinata.

-Y como siempre tendré que acompañarte.-Dijo Neji.

-A-así es.-Dijo Hianta tímida.

-Está bien, me prepararé.-Dijo Neji con fastidio y Hinata asintió y salió de la habitación para prepararse.

-_Como odio tener que ir con la mari-macha.-_Pensó Neji fastidiado mientras se quitaba la ropa, cogía un bañador negro y se lo ponía y después, una camisa de manga corta blanca y unos jeans azul oscuro, después preparó las cosas con la crema solar y la toalla, no le gustaba mucho la playa, no era algo que en verdad le interesara. Cuando por fin estaba listo, fue a ver si Hinata estaba listo, con una mochila en su espalda, y estaba lista con un vestido, de tirantes blanco, apretado en el pecho y con vuelo, que le regaló Betorisu, con una mochila en la espalda, al cabo de un trato, llamaron a la puerta y se encontraron con Beatorisu, Sasuke e Itachi, en un mono volumen negro, Sasuke iba con una camiseta negra de manga corta, y unos jeans cortos azules, Itachi con una camiseta roja y unos jeans azules y Beatorisu con un pantalón corto, una camiseta aprtada de tirantes negra, con el pelo sujeto en una coleta que parecía una brocha de maquillaje, el flequillo cortado de lado y dos mechones a los lados de la cara.

-Hola Hinata-hime.-Dijo Beatorisu corriendo ha abrazar ha Hinata y darle dos besos y después miró con odio a Neji.-Hola afeminado.-Dijo con una sonrisa y él la miró con odio.

-Hola mari-macha.-Dijo con odio.

-Dejar de pelearos, que me han dicho que tenéis que regresar con vida.-Dijo Itachi.

-No es culpa mía de que el imbécil de el afeminado sea así.-Dijo Beatorisu confuria y ahí empezaron a pelar.

-B-Beatorisu-san…-Dijo Hinata asustada.

-Déjales que se maten.-Dijo Sasuke serio y entonces Itachi les separó.

-Ya está, ahora subir al coche.-Dijo Itachi y todos subieron al coche en este orden,: Sasuke, Hinata, Beatorisu y Neji.

-¡Qué ganas de ir a la playita!-Dijo Beatorisu emocionada.

-Ya hace mucho tiempo que no vamos.-Dijo Itachi mientras conducía.

-Creo que fue cuando teníamos 7 años.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Eso fue antes de irme ha España, ¿No habéis ido a la playa desde entonces?-Preguntó Beatriz sorprendida.

-Ya sabes que no nos gusta la playa.-Dijo Sasuke aburrido mirándo por la ventana.

-¿Y tú Hinata? ¿Hace cuánto que no vas a la playa?-Preguntó Beatorisu.

-Desde los 8 años.-Dijo Hinata con una dulce sonrsa.

-Así de blanca estás, la verdad es que parece que no tomas mucho el sol.-Dijo Beatriz mirándole las piernas blancas.- ¡Mirar ya hemos llegado!-Gritó Beatorisu emocionada mientras miraba el hermoso océano.

-Que bonito.-Dijo Hinata.

0o0o0o0

Ya en la playa, todos se quitaron la ropa con el bañador, Hinata llevaba uno de natación blanco bastante apetrado, Beatorisu, un bikini negro, con el sujetados con escote y sus grandes pechos apretados y sujetos por un lazo en el cuello, Sasuke un bañador nedro, Itachi uno azul y Neji uno negro.

-Parece muy extraño que todos vayamos de igual colores por igual apellido.-Dijo Sasuke

-Es verdad.-Dijo Hinata.

-Bueno, en fin, ¡vamos al mar!-Gritó Beatorisu mientras cogía de la mano y la llevaba hacia el mar, pero Sasuke y Neji no fueron, si no que se mantuvieron de pie, mientras unas chicas de alrededor suspiraban por ellos.

Beatorisu nadaba con Hinata mientras reían las dos y nadaban.

-Me encanta nadar, ya hace mucho tiempo que no nado.-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Sí.-Dijo Beatriz y entonces miró como un montón de chicas suspiraban por Neji y Sasuke y se acercaban ha hablar con ellos.-Mira eso.-Dijo Beatorisu y Hinata lo miró y al verlo, sin saber por qué, se le hizo como una estaca en el corazón, no le gustaba que estuviera con otras chicas, no sabía por qué, pero simplemente no le gustaba, Beatorisu lo notó.-Tranquila, mi primo nunca les hace ni caso.-Dijo Beatorisu y entonces vio como Sasuke estaba sonriendo a hablar con una chica y Hinata les miraba sorprendida y triste, Beatorisu estaba demasiado furiosa.-Hinta…-Dijo Beatorisu y entonces vio como Hinata lloraba.

-¿Por qué…?-Dijo mientras lloraba y apetraba los puños y Beatorisu al verlo se preocupó, buscó ha Itachi con la mirada y lo encontró hablando con unas chicas.

-Ven, será mejor que volvamos a beber un poco de agua.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras cogía d ela mano ha Hinata y la llevaba con Itachi y él al verlas se preocupó y dejó de prestar atención a las chicas.

-¿Qué a pasado?-Les preguntó.

-El idiota de Sasuke, que nunca habla con chicas y ahora que habla con ellas lo hace delante de Hinata.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras miraba hacia Sasuke y vio que Neji estaba hablando con una niña y también sonreía y se reía, no supo por qué pero sintió como su le diersan una apuñalada, no podía ser cierto que se hubiera enamorado del afeminado, con sus hermosos ojos, su precioso pelo, su cuerpo de dios griego y su hermoso pelo…Beatorisu se dio golpes en la cabeza, no lo podía creer, realmente le gustaba Neji Hyiga, como ha Hinata le gustaba Sasuke.

CONTINUARÁ….

COMENTAR POR FAVOR, SI NO, NO CONTINUARÉ LA HISTORIA.

HASTA LUEGO GENTE HERMOSA! ^^


End file.
